


Home

by network



Series: first light (and the dawn that never ends) [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Let Tae Cry: The Fic, Repressed Emotions, Selectively Mute Guardian, Yet Another Rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: don't know where I was running to[ Suraya helps to comfort Tae through all her identity issues / hurt-comfort ]





	Home

            Their room is almost completely dark when Suraya arrives home.

            She’d taken a quick detour on her way back from the Barn to their room, collecting some packages from the Postmaster, dropping by to see Tara and generally taking her time, so when she finally reaches their corner of the Farm Tae has been waiting alone for probably twenty minutes. Tige lights her way as she skirts around piles of books and half-completed projects, following the trail of discarded armour to the window.

            She sighs – _of course_.

            With a grunt, she hefts herself up the wall to the rooftop, instantly spotting the other Hunter with her eyes trained on the Shard, as usual. It’s a scene she feels like she’s seen a hundred times over, but something’s different today. Taevas is hunched over, forearms supporting her body from where they’re braced on the wall, and even from a few meters away Suraya can see the tension in her posture. Concerned, she walks towards her partner, slipping an arm around the Awoken’s waist.

            Tae _breaks._

            Tears flood down her cheek as she slumps against Suraya, limbs going limp and eyes closing in defeat. Hawthorne holds onto her for dear life, adjusting their positioning as she helps the other to the ground. They lean against the half-wall together, Suraya rubbing circles into the Awoken’s skin as sobs quieten to tears, and finally to hiccups that occasionally shake her frame.

            “I’m sorry.” It’s barely more than a whisper, and Suraya glances down at the other Guardian bundled in her arms, whose attempts to escape her hold don’t go unnoticed.

            “What for?” Tae refuses to meet her eyes and Hawthorne feels a strange emotion rising in her chest. How hadn’t she seen this before? “You’re allowed to cry, Moon.” The Awoken shrugs – “I’m serious, Taea. You can tell me about these things.” Tan fingers wipe the residuals of tears from cerulean cheeks. “You don’t need to hold it in ‘til you break.”

            Taevas’ shaking fingers rise to sign out a message – _“I’m fine. I’m strong. I’ll get through this.”_

            “You don’t need to ‘get through this’. Not alone, anyway.”

            “I-“ The words catch in Taevas’ throat, and she gives up, signing; _“It’s nothing.”_

            “Tae..” Hawthorne draws her closer, till she can feel the Awoken’s shuddering breath in the air between them. “Please don’t shut me out... we need each other in this. If I can’t help, who can?”

_“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore Sura. I don’t know who I am anymore.”_

            “I know who you are, Tae. You’re my – “ She flounders for a moment, unsure of how to describe their relationship. “You’re my whatever the hell this is. Girlfriend, wife, best friend, co-conspirator, the title doesn’t matter. What matters is that I love you. What matters is that we can face this uncertain future together.”

            Their lips come together as the last of Taevas’ earlier sobs leave her frame, and after a moment their kiss breaks with quiet reluctance. “You’re The Guardian, the Chosen, the Hero, yes. But you’re also Taevas Sinine, a beautiful woman with a heart of gold and shell of steel, who places the needs of everyone around her before her own. You’re Taevas Sinine, who writes in too-neat cursive, who takes her tea with two sugars and milk, who draws different sets of eyes when stuck for ideas. You’re Taevas Sinine, Spawn of the Wilds, Risen of the City and Queen of my Heart."

            "And most importantly, you’re _you_.”


End file.
